


【All德】斯莱特林围捕行动7

by EpiskeyundMisletoe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 体内排尿, 肉便器 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 12:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpiskeyundMisletoe/pseuds/EpiskeyundMisletoe
Summary: 乔治·韦斯莱允许德拉科·马尔福在自己身上尿了大半个晚上，他显然也想要点小小的补偿。





	【All德】斯莱特林围捕行动7

“韦斯莱……韦斯莱……呃嗯…乔治…”  
马尔福少爷虚脱一样地无力的靠在医疗翼床上的枕头上，汗水把他额前的碎发黏黏腻腻地贴在他因为高潮而染上红晕的小脸上，他沙哑着声音轻轻地哼哼。  
“嗯？什么事？我的小甜心。”  
乔治一边继续埋头啧啧地吸吮德拉科被玩弄地红肿地立起的乳首，一边漫不经心地回应德拉科。  
“哼嗯……我……我不想再尿了……能不能，啊啊……能不能不要再……啊唔…求求你…哈呃……”  
阴道深处凶狠操干的粗大性器顶撞得他说不出几个破碎的单词就又情不自禁地在快感的攻击下发出甜腻的呻吟。  
他被乔治反复强行灌满膀胱，而坏心眼的格兰芬多又不允许他痛快地排泄，只让他在自己的顶弄中排一点点尿液出来，这样反复被尿意折磨让德拉科痛苦的同时又感到极度的羞耻，仿佛他真的是被乔治操地爽到不停地失禁一样。  
再一次将膀胱里的液体排泄干净以后，德拉科不得不放下自己早就被凌辱地不存在的自尊，祈求眼前的格兰芬多。  
“唔，那你拿什么来补偿我呢？我可是很喜欢看你失禁的小表情，我相信你淫荡的小屁股也能感觉到我有多喜欢，不是吗？”  
乔治撑起身子俯视仰躺在床上随着他的抽插一下下耸动着呻吟的大汗淋漓的斯莱特林青年，伸出手捏住他软乎乎的阴茎，邪笑着问他。  
“我……我都让你…呃呃……嗯……”  
德拉科委屈地看着他，接下来的话不知道是不是因为太羞耻，消声在又一阵呻吟声里。  
“让我什么？”  
乔治却不打算放过他。  
“你不说出来，我可不能听懂你的意思啊。”  
德拉科不可置信地瞪着灰蓝色的眼眸，“你……唔唔嗯……”  
乔治警告性地上下撸动德拉科柔软的阴茎，用粗糙的手指反复揉捏龟头，在马眼处来回摩挲。  
“呜呜……哼嗯……我……我都让你操我的前面了……”  
德拉科害怕他再把那根细长的魔杖插进他的膀胱，对他使用那个可怕的清泉如水，但是又对自己说出的话感到难以启齿，他委屈地抽噎着小声说。  
“前面？前面是哪里，你这样真的让我很难明白。”  
“阴道……呜呜呜……我让你操我的阴道……”  
德拉科认命地闭上眼睛大喊，泪水断线一样从他脸颊往下滑。  
“嘘……宝贝宝贝别哭……哦，看看你。”  
乔治得逞地坏笑着舔吻德拉科抽泣的双唇，抽出即将射精的阴茎。阴道里突然空荡荡的感觉让正享受着乔治富有技巧的顶撞的德拉科迷茫地看着他，内壁的嫩肉不甘地收缩着排出一大股粘液，想要继续迎接那根粗长的性器的服务。  
乔治把德拉科扶着坐起来，让他的小脸对着自己的下身，然后猛地把阴茎插进他因为接吻微微张开的小嘴里，他按着德拉科的头一下全部插到底，囊袋顶到德拉科的下巴。硕大的龟头压迫着德拉科柔嫩的喉咙深处，让他发出一声干呕，下意识地想要推拒，但是又害怕迎来更猛烈的惩罚，只好把手虚虚地放在乔治的腰间。  
“呃嗯……呃呃呃……呕……”  
一股一股的精液激射在德拉科柔软的喉咙肉壁上，腥气从嘴里上涌，他灰蓝的眼睛里又浮起生理性的水雾。  
“啊……唔呼……”  
乔治被德拉科喉咙里收缩的肉壁伺候得舒爽地叹息，全部射完以后拔出自己软下去的阴茎，带出一丝乳白的混合着唾液的浓精。  
“全部吃下去，这是给你今晚让我操阴道的奖励，小甜心。”  
刚准备往外吐的德拉科只好强迫自己咽下嘴里腥气浓重的精液。  
“接下来我要讨回我的补偿了。”  
乔治狡黠地对着他眨了眨眼睛，然后拉开德拉科被他揉捏掐弄地重新布满红痕的双腿。  
“自己抱着。”  
他命令斯莱特林青年抱住自己的大腿，对着他露出自己往外吐着淫水的，经历了半个晚上已经完全被操开的阴部。  
然后乔治伸手把德拉科的阴道口继续大力往两边拉开，又把手指伸进阴道内壁，把想要收缩的柔软湿润的肉壁狠狠地拓开，接着他把自己还没有再次硬起来的阴茎一点点塞进不停地挤压着想闭合的阴道。  
“放松点，小荡妇，我都让你在我身上尿了大半个晚上了，让我尿进你身体里面补偿我一次，不要这么吝啬嘛。”  
德拉科听着乔治的话，惊恐地看着他，还不等他反应过来，一大股滚烫的液体就蛮横地射进他细嫩的阴道里。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊……”  
尿液的温度太高，烫得他内里的阴道肉壁狠狠一缩，被尿进阴道里的刺激太过猛烈，他抑制不住地扬起形状优美的颈项尖叫。  
乔治积蓄了半夜的量显然不止一点，一直到德拉科的小腹逐渐鼓胀起来，阴道也因为承接不住更多尿液从被操开的阴唇往外渗漏裹挟着精水的淡黄色液体，那些液体滑进股沟在床单上勾勒出小小的圆形，乔治才拔出他的阴茎，然后看着眼前淫乱到极点的景象：斯莱特林青年失神地抱着双腿坐在床上，大股大股的污秽的腥臭的液体争先恐后地从他腿间无法闭合的阴道口涌出来，往外扩散着把床单染湿了一大片。


End file.
